Anything You Make It
by Ninnik Nishukan
Summary: Three years after Graduation, Kim and Shego have an accidental meeting at a gas station on their way elsewhere. Slash.


**Anything You Make It**

Ninnik Nishukan

* * *

**Summary:** Three years after _Graduation_, Kim and Shego have an accidental meeting at a gas station on their way elsewhere. Slash.

* * *

Kim hadn't expected to meet anybody she knew here, at a random place like a combination truck stop and diner, three states from home. And certainly not _her_. As the bus she'd just stepped out of started pulling away, though, she found herself staring straight at her old arch foe.

This time, however, she wasn't leaning on some kind of doomsday device, looking bored while her boss wasted time ranting about his evil plans.

No, she was alone, and she was sitting bent over a wooden, outdoors table, taking her sweet time flipping through a magazine, checking her phone and occasionally eating a French fry or sipping at a large paper cup through a straw. She wasn't wearing her usual cat suit, either. In fact, she didn't even seem to have noticed Kim's arrival.

Nonplussed, Kim adjusted her backpack and finally made her way over, curiosity propelling her towards what might or might not be trouble.

When she'd reached the outdoor table, she cleared her throat loudly. "Shego?"

Shego nearly choked on her drink, what looked like strawberry milkshake leaving her mouth in a short spray. Apparently, she'd been miles away. "Kim Possible!" she hissed, shoving the paper cup away, her hands curling into claws.

Instinctively, Kim took a step back and crouched slightly, raising her hands.

Coughing a bit, Shego shook her head, then, sagging in her seat and dabbing at her mouth with a napkin instead of attacking. "Great. Settle down, will ya? I'm kind of in a non-fighty mode these days. That was just…a reflex."

"Oh." Kim dropped her hands to her sides.

"Uh huh." Now Shego was checking her top to see if she'd stained it; she hadn't. "Old habits die hard and all that crap. Whatcha doin' here, Princess?"

"I'm on my way to Scotland to stop—" Kim drew herself up. "Never mind, that's classified information."

"Killigan at it again?"

"_Fine_. Yes, okay?"

Shego snorted. "Have fun."

Hesitating, Kim drifted closer, tentatively placing a hand on the table top. "Actually, I have to wait for my next ride, so…"

"Whatever. It's a public place. Take a seat."

Kim did, shrugging off her backpack and placing it on an empty seat beside her. Shego fell silent, then, returning her attention to her phone; she was apparently writing a text to somebody. Kim waited awkwardly, looking around and occasionally studying Shego as she tried to think of something to say.

Other than a somewhat shorter haircut and a tiny suggestion of crow's feet at her eyes, the older woman hadn't changed much since the Lorwardian invasion, so Kim couldn't imagine why she suddenly wasn't fighting anymore. Just as she was about to ask Shego about it, she caught sight of the older's woman's bulging belly. Hidden behind the table and Shego's billowing, light green top and bulky black leather jacket, she'd missed it before.

"Uhm…are you…? Is that…?"

Shego didn't even glance up from her phone. "Yeah, it's his, and yeah, it was planned and completely on purpose. Get over it."

Kim couldn't stop gawking. "So, uh…that's the deal now, huh?"

"Yep, that's the deal. Don't worry, though, Kimmie, we're not retiring."

"You're not? But how would that even work? I mean…what about friends? Daycare? School?"

This time, Shego glanced up, smirking. "What, you think villains have never had children before?"

"Ah, so…a villainous kindergarten, huh? Gee, sounds like a…_healthy_ environment."

Shego laughed, pressing send and finally putting her phone down. "There's just no room in your head for alternative lifestyles, is there?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "When they involve criminal activity? Not so much."

"Eh, who knows. If the kid wants to go the law-abiding route, I won't stop 'em. I mean, I was practically _nagged_ into crime-frighting when I was younger, and look how I turned out, right? Probably best to just leave 'em alone."

"Wow, that's kinda…surprisingly non-evil of you."

"No, just not _stupid_."

"Fair point." Kim grinned, then. "So, what _color_ do you think—"

Shego groaned. "Everybody just _has_ to ask that! I have no idea. It'll be a nice Easter egg surprise, I guess."

"So that's when you're due."

Shego shrugged. "Around that time."

"So, uh…are you waiting for him now?" Kim asked, glancing around, doing a quick perimeter scan. It was awkward enough being here alone with one of her past nemeses; two would be double the trouble. Besides, she needed to have a girl talk, and Shego was currently her only option.

Shego took a sip of her milkshake. "Nah, this is just a pit stop on my way home."

Kim realized she was drumming her fingers on the table, and stopped. "Uh huh…um, hey…Shego? Listen, can I ask you a question?"

"Whaddaya know, I think you just did."

Kim frowned. "It's just…I mean, you're older and more experienced than me and all, so I just wondered…have you ever…you know, kissed or been attracted to...a girl?"

Blinking at her for a moment, Shego's brows rose as she smirked at the younger girl. "Why, Kimmie…are you propositioning a pregnant, married woman? Naughty!"

Groaning, Kim dragged a hand across her face. "I _knew_ you wouldn't take this seriously."

Shego chuckled; shrugged. "Then why are you even asking _me_? I might just give you some really bad advice on purpose if I feel like it, you never know. And don't you have, like, a _gazillion_ friends? I mean, if I'm interpreting this correctly, you _obviously_ can't ask the blond doofus anymore—"

Kim gave a visible flinch at that.

"—but don't you have any _other_ friends? Wasn't there that one girl? Janique or something?"

"_Monique_, and no, I _can't_—"

"Oh, so it's _her_, right?"

"No, it's not her, I still just— I can't."

"What, she not 'cool with it' or whatever?"

Kim sighed heavily. "Trust me, she wouldn't be cool with _this_."

"Hey, might as well tell me why if you're gonna be stuck here for a while. Not like I'm gonna go spread your little college heartbreak all over Facebook or something when I get home. I have better stuff to do." Shego paused to eat a fry, then added, "Besides, I don't even _have_ a Facebook account. I have a real life instead."

"Fine," Kim sighed again. "It's because of _who_ it is."

"Ah. Gotcha. Janique—"

"Monique."

"Whatever. She hates her, right? Lemme guess," Shego began dryly, before droning on, "you were all in high school together, she was a cheerleader, too, but she was rich and super bitchy, you both hated her, yadda, yadda, and now she's not so bad, but you're the ooonly one who's noticed—"

Kim bristled at her flat, mocking tone. "It's true, though! She's really mellowed out since high school! I mean, she's still pretty stuck up, but we've been taking a lot of the same subjects and— well, at first she wasn't gonna go to college, but then she realized she was missing out, so she started a semester after me, and I helped her catch up and all—" Here her voice softened considerably. "I don't know, she's just— we've just had a lot of fun! We're on the college cheer squad together and everything!"

"Okay, okay, okay…spare me the sugary details, Princess. You like her, I get it. Now here's the million dollar question: Is she single?"

Kim's face fell. "No."

"Are _you_?"

"Not…no." Kim pressed out thickly.

Shego scoffed. "Yeah, I was _wondering_ why the Pantsless Wonder wasn't with you today. And for the record? I don't really miss him."

"Well,_ I_ miss him! It's just…I just can't…"

_"Look,_ Kimmie, you've known this guy since you were— what, five?"

Kim sagged with misery. "Four."

"Ugh, enough said." Shego leaned forward, gesturing matter-of-factly at Kim with her fork. "Then he'll probably stick by you even if you don't work out, don't you think? I mean, you've been friends a lot longer than a couple, right?"

"You're making it sound so easy!" Kim objected shrilly, shaking her head. "It's not! I can't lose Ron!"

Shego only made herself comfortable on her seat again. "Pfftt, you _won't_."

"How do you know? You can't guarantee that!"

"Life's got no guarantees, Princess. When _else_ are you gonna tell him? On your honeymoon? Better that you do it now."

Kim gripped the table, lowering her voice as she leaned across it, her eyes wild and scared. "What if I'm wrong? What if I'm not into girls? What if I'm just kinda…I dunno, confused? Isn't that normal for college? I mean, I still don't know what I wanna have as a _career_, either!"

Again, Shego was unmoved by the melodramatics. "Or maybe you're into _both_ girls and boys, who knows? Either way, it doesn't matter, the point is that things are clearly not going great with Don—"

"Ron!"

"Yeah, him." A slight frown crept across Shego's forehead. "You know, I never got you guys? I never saw any chemistry. I figured you were gonna end up with some jock."

Again, Kim winced. "So did I, at first."

Shego smirked. "Hey, cheerleader, jock— what's the difference, right?"

Kim hid her face in her hands, muttering, "Oh, shut up."

"Here's a better question," Shego suggested, somewhat impatiently, "Does she like _you_?"

"Maybe?" Kim replied, looking up timidly. "I have no idea. She's…still kinda, like, distanced and sarcastic? A lot of the time she kinda just looks at you with those icy blue eyes and you don't know if she's just judging your outfit or— long story short, it's hard to tell what she thinks about anybody. We do sorta spend a lot of time together, though. And we make each other laugh."

Shego shrugged. "Listen…take a trip with your boy toy, spend a weekend alone, have a talk, see what happens. Maybe it works out with him, maybe it doesn't. And even if the stuck-up cheerleader doesn't come around if you decide to go for it later, you've still avoided a disaster with Blondie."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah, and I'd have a talk with…uh, Monique first, even if you think she's gonna flip out."

Kim gave her a withering look. "This is all just an evil ploy to leave me depressed and friendless, isn't it?"

"Hey, this is a win-win for the villains, anyway. You get together with the bitchy cheerleader, you'll be all lovestruck and distracted from your vigilante work, and if it all goes to shit and nobody loves you anymore, your work will suffer 'cause you have to do it solo."

"I guess I forgot who I'm talking to."

"Oh, but don't depress the guy so much he goes all monkey on us again— or is that just when you're in mortal danger?"

Kim wailed.

"Ah, gotcha. You're headin' straight into Guiltville, population one." Shego shook her head. "It's too much to talk about him saving your life, huh? Shouldn't be, though, considering you've probably saved his skinny butt about a thousand times over."

"Please, just…you don't get it," Kim sniffled.

Shego immediately leaned back, pushing a couple of clean napkins towards the other woman, as if they were a shield. "Oh, jeez…you're not gonna _cry_, are you?"

"Maybe I am! You have no idea what a big deal this is! You don't _get_ me and Ron."

"Yup, probably don't, and I'm getting tired of hearing about it, too. Again: I suggest you try Monique. I don't really know the guy, and I definitely don't know the bitchy cheerleader."

"I think you've seen her around, at least," Kim mumbled.

"Is she hot?"

Blushing, Kim sighed and drew out her wallet to show the older woman. "Here. Pretty much, like, the hottest I've ever seen. Which is _so_ annoying, because she _so_ knows it, too?"

Shego nodded as she glanced at the small picture of a brown-haired, cold-eyed girl who did indeed look vaguely familiar. "Trust me, I know the type."

As Kim was busy tucking away the picture and her wallet, Shego noticed a car pulling into the truck stop parking lot. The driver leaned out the window, whistling and waving to get Kim's attention. "Okay, looks like your ride's here. Good thing, too, because you look like you were just about ready to start telling me about the cheerleader locker room."

Kim looked over her shoulder and waved at her driver before scowling at Shego. "Very funny."

"Byyy-eee…!" Shego cooed sarcastically.

"Yeah, bye." Kim got up, but hovered for a second. "Hey, um…good luck with the baby."

Shego's eyebrows rose. "Uh…thanks?"

A tiny grin zipped across Kim's face at that. "Try not to make it _too_ crazy-evil."

"No guarantees, Princess. Good luck with the cheerleader."

"Right."

Then she was off.

* * *

A couple of months later, Shego received an unusual text message.

_**She kissed me!**_

Shego had no idea how Kim got her number or why she'd thought Shego would care about it, or even remember the details of their conversation, but it still made her grin.

It figured. That lucky brat got romance dumped straight in her lap, while Shego had been forced to do most of the work herself. Of course.

For a moment, she almost considered texting back and asking how the buffoon took it, but there were limits. They were still technically enemies. Besides, if it broke up the heroic duo, which was the only aspect of the whole thing that might actually affect Shego's daily life, she was sure she would be able to read about it in the papers.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Not my best, just a quick one-shot I wanted to knock out. No beta reader this time. Watch out for flaws.

Sorry, babies, not so much D/S this time, but when the plot bunny screeches, I must answer. At least there's still implied D/S. :P

**EDIT (30.04.2013):** After reading a review I got, I thought I'd just clarify some things for everybody, just in case. To start with, Kim and Ron remained friends. There was awkwardness and disappointment, but no big falling out. Or, if you feel like it, readers, you can pretend like Ron, Kim and Bonnie all got into a relationship together. And Señor Senior Junior, if you don't want anybody to feel left out. You have my blessing. The point is that I don't really care one way or the other if Kim and Ron are a romantic couple or not. That's not why I watched the show. I watched the show for the villains. I have also written fics where Kim and Ron ARE a couple. I'm really just kinda meh about the whole thing, that's all, but I'll write a fic if I get an inspiring plot bunny.

And no, reviewer, of course Kim didn't arrange it so that Ron saw Bonnie kissing her, as a way of breaking up with him. That's just stone cold, so I assume you were kidding about that. Kim and Bonnie were all alone at the time, and the kiss from Bonnie was a total surprise to Kim. As for Shego, she might see some similarities between her and Drakken's relationship and Kim and Ron's if she bothered to sit down and think about it, but mostly I don't think she gives a crap. I also don't think their relationships are such perfect mirror images, even if I do see some likenesses.

The only reason I wrote this fic was because I got a sudden plot bunny/I wanted to write a conversation between Kim and Shego. The point was more the short moment in time/the convo/how a few years in college might change things than any big statements about shipping preference. It was more for a bit of variation from the usual D/S than anything else.


End file.
